


Near to the Sea

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Seliph receives a report that a man resembling Julia's father lives in a small village by the sea. But could it truly be?





	Near to the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



> For Spring Fest - Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Arvis: impossible odds – did anyone confirm his death in battle, or is ... ?"

The first report appeared on Seliph's desk more than five years after he and Julia had finally wed. He considered dismissing it; what did it matter if there was a man-- a mage with white-streaked red hair, slow from poorly-healed injuries --living quietly in a tiny village near the sea? What did it matter if it was the former emperor alive? He was no threat to anything and he had clearly exiled himself. So... 

Before the sun had set, he took the report to Julia and then held her while she softly cried. 

They would leave at first light, in as much secrecy as could be mustered and with as little accompaniment as possible. Nobody would travel with them within an hour of the town and there were to be no questions asked. 

"Let us visit quietly," Julia said as one last soldier opened her mouth to make one last plea. 

That was enough. Camp would be made; they would wait. Seliph took Julia's hand and together, they walked the path to the village near the sea. 

Even without decoration, they did not look like travelers and the villagers were wary. Seliph had little luck with quietly asking where might possibly find their friend. Julia fared poorly as well until an old woman grabbed her squarely by the shoulders and looked at her for a long moment in silence. 

"This way," Julia cried as she darted across the main street to grab Seliph's hand and lead the way. 

Seliph could only smile and try to match Julia's pace. Whatever had happened; whatever words had been said after that long silent moment, he didn't know. But it had been enough. Julia seemed absolutely sure... 

The house was little more than a hut, set slightly aside from the town, out near a churchyard and its sprawl of markers for the dead. There was no name at the gate but neither of them paused. Julia was the one who knocked, a quick odd pattern that Seliph had heard once years before and had explained as part of a family game... He wasn't sure if she'd even meant to do it, but... 

There was a noise inside, then silence until the door was flung open. 

Even Seliph felt tears at the corners of his eyes a moment later as Julia embraced her father. He couldn't find words, but he didn't think that was necessarily a bad thing. 

"Come in," Arvis said hoarsely. Quickly, they did. 

Clearly, Arvis did not have visitors often. There was only a small table and lone chair. Seliph and Julia sat on the edge of the low, hard bed while Arvis shuffled over to sit in the chair. 

Julia still had tears on her cheeks. 

They talked for hours, allowing Arvis to make them a simple lunch in the middle, until suddenly they all realized how far the sun had moved in the sky. 

Now things would get truly complicated, Seliph knew, far beyond simple farewells. 

He looked to Julia, and to Arvis, who had not stopped smiling once, even while recounting the worst of his days. 

Whatever they decided on, Seliph would see it through.


End file.
